Such a vehicle lamp is disclosed, for example, in the European laid-open specification EP 0 786 791 A1. This vehicle lamp has a lamp base having a cylindrical base sleeve made of plastic, which is provided with two diametrically arranged studs made of plastic which point radially outwards and which serve the purpose of mounting the lamp in a vehicle headlight.
It has been shown that the mechanical robustness of these studs is insufficient for them to be used as part of a latching mechanism, in particular of a bayonet fitting, with the vehicle headlight.